Alex Versus Piccolo
by DeejayBlue
Summary: My first story haha, not much to say here.


_A week after Alex Mercer had defeated the Supreme Hunter, he decided to travel far away, to get away from all the havoc. So he travelled around the world, hoping to make it away from all the bad memories and hatred. He travelled thousands of miles, and dropped down unconscious in a forest in Japan. Later he woke up to an unexpected surprise._

Alex woke up from his sleep, to be found in an imperial looking place, it had pristine white walls, and gleaming china floor. He scanned the room for any potential threat, but the room was empty, there wasn't a speck of dust on the walls, corners, floorings, the room looked as if it had been recently cleaned. Alex heard footsteps, so he sprinted to a nearby hallway, and dived behind the wall. He peered around the corner, to see a green skinned man, he had antennae sprouting out of his forehead, and wore a dark blue martial arts uniform, he appeared to be some sort of humanoid, so Alex scanned him using his Thermal Vision, the man had an unusual amount of heat and energy building up inside him, it seemed to be permanent, as if the man had this heat inside him everyday. The man walked slowly through the room, and stopped in the middle, he looked at what used to be Alex's resting place, and peered around the room cautiously. The man shouted "It's okay, you can come out, I'm not going to hurt you." But Alex was reluctant to believe so, Alex morphed his hands into slimy black, sharp claws, let out a war cry, and sprinted toward the man, he swung for the man, but somehow missed, and the force of a falling building was crashed into his back by a single kick, Alex spiralled into a nearby wall. Sending pale dust and white stone crashing to the ground.

Alex's body felt worn out already, as if it weren't for the virus protecting his body, his back would have instantly been obliterated. Alex pulled himself out of the freshly made crevice in the wall, and didn't spend much time on his feet before a green blur shot towards him, he was almost instantly pinned up against the wall by his throat, the man spoke calmly. "Who exactly are you, creature?"

Alex replied in an ignorant tone "Who're you calling a creature? Have you seen your skin?" A vein burst in the man's forehead, and he crashed his fist into Alex's face, pummelling his head through the wall. "Rrgh, alright, I'm sorry. My name's Alex, Alex Mercer, and I passed out in some forest near a bunch of mountains. Your turn."

The man replied "I am Piccolo, of the Namek race, me, and my comrades gather here sometimes, to train." Alex had heard enough; he had no clue where he was, but all he knew is he had to escape. His body was quickly enveloped in a dull, thick, black skin, and his bodily muscle was increased dramatically, Alex grabbed Piccolo's hand, and swung a kick into his stomach, a small amount of blood sprayed from Piccolo's mouth, Piccolo grabbed Alex by the face, and pummelled him into the ground with unbearable force. Alex wasn't going to give up too early, so he picked himself up, and sprinted to the corner of the room, he morphed his arm into a small clawed appendage, and quickly he shot this new formed weapon toward Piccolo, it stretched extremely far, but not before Piccolo rejecting the attack, and punching it into the ground, Alex screamed in pain, and using instant translocation, Piccolo teleported in front of Alex, lifted his fist behind his head, and thrust it with all his strength, breaking the armour around Alex's face. He dropped Alex to the ground, Alex let out a demented laugh, and spat blood from his beaten mouth, the blood sprayed onto Piccolo's left trouser leg, Piccolo picked Alex up by his chest, and hurled him through the wall, Alex crashed through the white brick, and fell down through the clouds, picking up speed every second, before colliding with the ground and leaving a small crater around him, Alex's ribs were shattered, and his armour was beaten to a pulp. He retracted his armour, and attempted to reject the pain.


End file.
